


Tricked

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HeeChul finds himself in a room, and he has no idea how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

HeeChul didn't care for cold. It probably had something to do with his power, although he'd probably never have a problem with keeping warm, if he had something to burn.

That did not explain, however, why he sat in the ultra-air conditioned room for one of the other students, rubbing his arms and shivering. He still didn't know how he'd gotten here, frankly, and when he took a closer look, he realized that no one lived in this room. Everything was metal, and there was no mattress. He got up to open the door, and found it locked or blocked or something from the other side.

That meant, then, that someone played a trick on him. He almost took his shirt off and set fire to that, but he needed the warmth it provided, scant as it was. So, instead, he banged on the door. Someone lived down in rooms like this - KyuHyun, at least - but no one answered. He liked fire, but sometimes, he wished he had a more… communicative power.

He huddled near the door, in as small a ball as possible, occasionally shouting for someone to let him out.

It finally opened, and he looked up at SungMin, who held a blanket that radiated warmth, and HeeChul got up and let the younger boy wrap him in it.

He vowed, when he'd gotten warm again, that he'd find out who did that, and get them back.


End file.
